Memento, Remus
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Il mago alzò gli occhi sulla casa che si stagliava contro il cielo, a pochi metri da lui. L'aveva finalmente trovato. Era stata una lunga ricerca, e allla fine era giunto a destinazione."


Albus Silente comparve silenzioso all'inizio della solitaria via.

Non vi erano molte case, e l'unico rumore udibile era quello della risacca, che si stendeva qualche metro sotto di lui.

Era ancora presto, e non c'era nessuno per la strada.

Un fresco venticello allietava quella calda giornata di luglio.

L'anziano preside di Hogwarts rimase qualche attimo a contemplare quel meraviglioso angolo di Inghilterra, prima di continuare per la sua strada.

Uno stretto sentiero si allontanava dalla via principale, perdendosi nella scogliera.

Silente lo imboccò a passo sicuro, scendendo verso la spiaggia.

Il rumore delle onde ora era davvero l'unico udibile; si propagava senza sosta per miglia, inghiottendo ogni altro suono.

Il mago alzò gli occhi sulla casa che si stagliava contro il cielo, a pochi metri da lui.

L'aveva finalmente trovato.

Era stata una lunga ricerca, e alla fine era giunto a destinazione.

Avanzò senza indugi, fino a trovarsi davanti alla porta.

Bussò, sicuro di trovare il padrone di casa già sveglio.

Qualche attimo, e la porta si aprì, lasciando intravedere il giovane mago che dimorava in quel luogo tanto solitario.

Era un uomo piuttosto giovane, ma sul suo viso vi erano già i segni di chi ha visto il peggio del mondo.

Gli occhi color dell'ambra dell'uomo mostrarono stupore, quando si posarono sul visitatore.

Fu tuttavia questione di un attimo, prima che la sua espressione tornasse quella di un tempo.

«Remus, quanto tempo. Posso entrare?» chiese Silente in tono educato.

Il giovane si fece da parte, lasciandolo accomodare.

«Che posso fare per te, Silente?» domandò a sua volta.

«Sono qui per chiederti un favore»

«Di che genere?» s'informò il licantropo, guidando l'anziano mago nel salotto.

«Avrai saputo dello spiacevole incidente accaduto lo scorso mese al professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure che avevo assunto ad Hogwarts…» iniziò questi, sedendosi sul divano consunto.

«Sì, ho letto qualcosa» replicò l'uomo più giovane, prendendo posto su una vecchia poltrona.

Silente piegò il capo da un lato, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

«Ho bisogno di qualcuno che ricopra un posto lasciato – di nuovo – vacante…»

«E hai pensato a me» concluse il giovane.

«Non conosco persona migliore».

Remus Lupin scosse la testa.

«Mi dispiace, Albus. Ma non posso».

L'espressione di Silente non cambiò.

Guardò l'uomo, notando le ciocche grigie che avevano fatto - prematuramente - la loro comparsa tra i capelli castani del mago.

Ciocche che non erano presenti, l'ultima volta i due si erano visti.

«Non è stato facile trovarti» disse il mago, dopo un po'.

«L'essere difficilmente reperibile è il motivo per cui sono venuto qui, Albus» replicò Lupin, alzandosi e dirigendosi in cucina.

«Posso offrirti un tè?» domandò qualche istante più tardi.

«Lo accetto volentieri».

Il licantropo preparò un vecchio bollitore, poi versò la bevanda in una tazza sbeccata e la porse all'anziano preside, mentre lui tornava ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona con una bottiglia di Burrobirra in mano.

«Ti prego di scusarmi per la poca scelta. Non sono abituato ad avere molti ospiti, qui».

«Il tè andrà benissimo, Remus. Grazie» s'affrettò a rispondere Silente, prima di bere in silenzio il proprio tè.

«Come hai fatto a trovarmi, comunque?» chiese il licantropo, prendendo un lungo sorso dalla polverosa bottiglia.

«Non è stato facile, come ti ho già detto. Prima di venire qui sono andato in tutti i luoghi dove sapevo di poterti trovare, ma – ovviamente – non eri da nessuna parte. Alla fine ho creduto che fossi tornato nella vecchia casa di tuo padre. Piuttosto, lui dov'è? Mi piacerebbe rivederlo, dopo tutto questo tempo» disse Silente.

«Arrivi tardi. E' morto lo scorso anno».

Il sorriso sul volto del vecchio preside svanì.

«Oh… Mi spiace» mormorò.

Il licantropo fece spallucce.

«Ormai ci sono abituato…» replicò, amareggiato.

Silente sospirò, ritenendo fosse meglio cambiare argomento.

«La mia ricerca sarebbe stata di gran lunga più semplice, se ci fossero state tracce di magia da seguire…» ammise.

«Immagino di sì» replicò l'altro, laconico.

Silente ridacchiò benevolo.

«Sto invecchiando, probabilmente. Non riesco nemmeno più a rintracciare le tracce lasciate dalla magia di un mio vecchio studente».

«Non sei tu a star invecchiando, Albus…».

Silente lo fissò.

«E allora come spieghi questa mia improvvisa perdita di capacità?»

«Sai bene che ho ripudiato la magia dodici anni fa, Silente» gli fece notare Lupin.

Albus Silente posò la tazza sul tavolino, guardando il giovane.

Sul suo volto lesse il medesimo dolore del primo giorno…

«C'è un altro motivo per cui ti chiedo di prendere il posto di Allock, Remus…» iniziò, cauto.

Lupin sospirò.

«Sirius Black, non è vero? Ho sentito della sua _miracolosa_ fuga da Azkaban».

Silente annuì.

«Esattamente».

«E cosa pretendi che io faccia? Che cerchi Black e lo uccida con le mie mani per quello che ha fatto? Perché se è questo che mi chiedi, sarò ben lieto di accontentarti» disse Remus Lupin, stringendo i pugni in un improvviso moto di collera.

Silente scosse il capo, sospirando.

«No, Remus. Non ti chiederei mai una cosa del genere…».

Il preside di Hogwarts si sedette più comodamente.

«Chiedo solo che tu tenga fede alla promessa fatta».

Il licantropo serrò gli occhi.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Lily scese cauta le scale, attenta a non svegliare il bambino che aveva appena messo a letto._

 _Era il suo orgoglio._

 _Suo e di suo marito James._

 _Raggiunse il marito in salotto, dove questi stava chiacchierando allegramente con Sirius e Remus._

 _James alzò gli occhi sulla moglie._

 _«Dorme?» chiese._

 _Lei annuì sorridendo._

 _Molti, all'Ordine, si chiedevano come lei potesse sorridere in tempi bui come quelli._

 _La ammiravano per la serenità che lei sembrava capace di mantenere in ogni momento; anche ora che Lord Voldemort in persona cercava suo figlio per ucciderlo._

 _Ma agli occhi di chi - come i Malandrini - la conoscevano bene, non poteva sfuggire il fatto che i suoi grandi occhi verdi raccontavano tutt'altra storia._

 _Una storia intrisa di orrore e di paura all'idea di un simile mostro sulle tracce del suo bambino._

 _La ragazza si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, affianco al marito._

 _Scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con James, e dopo essersi schiarita la voce, disse: «Mi dispiace disturbare una così piacevole chiacchierata tra amici tanto legati, ma io e James vorremmo chiedervi un favore»._

 _Sirius Black e Remus Lupin smisero di ridere, attenti._

 _«Tutto quello che volete» disse gentilmente Remus._

 _«Infatti. Che dobbiamo fare?» aggiunse Sirius._

 _Lily prese coraggio, stringendo la mano di James._

 _«Sapete bene il pericolo che corriamo io, James ed Harry, ora che Lord Voldemort in persona è sulle nostre tracce. Abbiamo la più completa fiducia in te, Sirius. E anche in te, Remus; così come in Peter e nell'intero Ordine della Fenice. Ma... Se qualcosa dovesse... dovesse andare storto, se io e James dovessimo...»._

 _Non riuscì a continuare, così lo fece James._

 _«Se non dovessimo sopravvivere...»_

 _«Ma che dici!» esclamò Sirius con veemenza._

 _«Perché mai dovrebbe accadere una cosa del genere?» continuò Remus, altrettanto sconvolto._

 _James alzò una mano per interromperli._

 _«Lasciatemi finire, ve ne prego… Se noi non dovessimo sopravvivere, vorremmo che voi vi prendeste cura di Harry. In fondo siete sempre stati come fratelli per me, e anche per Lily. Non sapremmo davvero a chi altri chiedere…»._

 _«Ma...» cominciò Sirius._

 _«Vi chiediamo solo questo. Di prometterci che qualsiasi cosa accada, proteggerete il nostro piccolo Harry con tutte le vostre forze» lo interruppe Lily, la voce rotta._

 _James aveva anch'egli gli occhi umidi._

 _«Ve ne prego» mormorò._

 _Sirius e Remus annuirono._

 _«Ve lo promettiamo»._

 _*Fine Flashback*_

* * *

«E' stato molto tempo fa, Albus» disse Lupin, portando via la tazza e la bottiglia vuota della Burrobirra.

«Questo significa che verrai meno alla promessa fatta?» chiese Silente, seguendolo in cucina.

Remus Lupin serrò nuovamente gli occhi, stringendo convulsamente il bordo del tavolo.

«Harry è fin troppo protetto con te al castello. Hogwarts è il posto più sicuro al mondo, o sbaglio?» sospirò qualche istante dopo, rilassandosi.

«Dopo gli ultimi due anni ho iniziato a dubitarne io stesso. Forse lo è. Ma non per qualcuno che è riuscito a fuggire da Azkaban».

Le parole di Silente caddero nel vuoto, e per diversi istanti nessuno dei due parlò.

«Perché mai non accetti la mia offerta? Hai paura del giudizio degli altri insegnanti? Temi di doverti scontrare nuovamente con Severus? O è qualcos'altro?» domandò l'anziano mago alla fine.

Lupin sospirò nuovamente.

«Sai il perché, Albus…»

«Harry».

Remus Lupin annuì, senza guardare l'anziano preside negli occhi.

«Vederlo mi riporterebbe alla mente tempi andati. E francamente, sono dodici anni che cerco di dimenticare quei giorni».

«Non devi dimenticare. Farlo non ti aiuterà a chiudere quella ferita» mormorò Silente.

Remus Lupin sospirò un'ultima volta, lasciando andare il tavolo.

«Quella ferita non si chiuderà _mai_ , Albus. Dici che non devo dimenticare... Lascia che ti chieda il perché. Che senso ha ricordare che per _dieci anni_ ho creduto che un maledetto assassino fosse mio amico? Che senso ha ricordare che io ho passato dieci anni della mia vita confidandomi, ridendo… Fidandomi della stessa persona che alla fine ci ha tradito tutti quanti? Dimmi un solo motivo, e io ricorderò. Ogni giorno, ogni momento di quegli anni…».

«James, Lily, Peter… _I tuoi amici_. Non meritano di essere dimenticati».

Lupin sbuffò divertito, gli occhi chiari umidi di lacrime non versate.

«Sono fin troppo ricordati. E non solo da me».

Silente gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Ho rivissuto centinaia di volte ogni singolo momento di quei due giorni, Albus. _Ogni dannatissimo minuto!_ ».

Il licantropo si lasciò cadere su una sedia, preso dallo sconforto.

«Cercando costantemente di capire, di trovare una scappatoia… Ma non ne ho mai trovata una. E ora tu mi chiedi di ricordare? Di riprendere in mano la bacchetta e tornare ad Hogwarts, dove tutto è cominciato?».

«Sai che non te lo chiederei, se non ce ne fosse davvero bisogno. Sono in arrivo tempi difficili per tutti, in special modo per Harry. Ha bisogno di poter contare su qualcuno. Qualcuno con cui lui possa parlare dei dubbi sui suoi genitori».

Si sedette accanto al giovane mago.

«E una volta arrivato ad Hogwarts per il nuovo anno, non ci vorrà molto prima che scopra cosa Black ha fatto. Come credi che reagirà, allora?».

Remus Lupin non parlò, e Silente, con un ultimo sospiro sconfitto, si alzò.

«Pensa alla mia proposta, Remus».

Era già fuori sulla spiaggia, quando il licantropo lo raggiunse.

«E sia, Albus. Prenderò il posto di Allock. Ma non dovrai dire nulla ad Harry. Niente dei Malandrini, niente di niente. Sarò solo un altro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Niente più, Albus. Né per Harry, né per nessun altro» precisò.

E detto questo rientrò in casa sua, lasciando un Albus Silente sorridente sulla spiaggia.


End file.
